


We are Stubborn

by erdaenos



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: Other, Psychological Drama, talk about suicide alot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3473126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erdaenos/pseuds/erdaenos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Took place when Aoba arrived at Mink's home. The time when no communication intended between the two. Pretty dark inside his mind.<br/>POV Mink</p>
            </blockquote>





	We are Stubborn

The slow morning awoken me into indescribable pain mentally. I felt the night went too fast and hardly got a good sleep. I am a light sleeper to begin with. My days had gone in nothing but the same old routine. It should be the same even with Aoba (somehow) lingers around the guest room and trying to cook meals from time to time.

We are both stubborn. Indeed, I knew he truly has the same scent as me but I never understand why he actually came to me. All of the punishments and violence I gave him weren't any normal way to keep someone near. Of course, I needed him to listen to what my orders. I won't ask for forgiveness for those days. This is time, everything is different. I can't get the right reason for myself to reason what he keep doing. I know he wants to get my attention. I don't know if there's love intended inside this persuasion. Everyday, he always greets me with a small smile and this little gesture I don't want him to give me.

I wish I didn't recognize that loving expression.

We are stubborn.

I do know that I am a stubborn person and I already decided to live off my days alone. That way, I won't hurt anyone. Everyone I loved died and went to higher place too soon for me to say goodbye. The part I looked at romance and family themselves are harsh and cold as ice. Every time I tried to touch them, they cracked and break down into little pieces. My hands knew violence too well. The destruction is the only thing that will last for someone like me. My life is just a borrowed thing from higher place and will be need to give back went the time is up. That is how I believed the world works.

I thought my life will end when I've got my revenge.

I thought that is all.

But here I am... back to where it all begins. And somehow let Aoba stays here. What is wrong with me? When did it even start? Do I long for his existence? Do I long for someone by my side? Someone like me who understand well how the body can slowly retreats from warmth and begin to stiff and completely cold? Someone who longed for death? Destruction covers my story and slowly erased the trace of my family when I went to Platinum Jail. Maybe I already numb enough that I lost all my original state of mind.

 _"You can die because you are alive."_ that is what he said.

I believed that **I died** when Toue attacked my home; that is why there is no problem with me being a criminal hunting down him. Then, Aoba appeared and change the way of my thinking. I didn't die. I was a living person who thirst of revenge. Now, I am a normal person living off himself with daily basis. Is that why I got opportunity to be with Aoba? The words, the gestures, I know too well to make him stay. Aoba already said he won't go anywhere at least he convinced that I wouldn't suicide. Yet, I don't want him to stay. I don't want to accidentally hurt him in any way. Maybe I already did it. It has been a few weeks since the last time I talk to him properly.

If I could ask myself, I will ask whether I am appropriate for Aoba or if I am ready for any changes. I am fond of him but I can't let myself accept it. This feelings might kill him in process. I knew how dangerous I can be. Aoba, too, experienced a bit of  it. I don't understand why he hold on me so much. I don't want to know. Darkness which suffocating me will forever be mine to swallow. I won't let him to see it again.

We are truly stubborn.


End file.
